The Ice Princess
by Megalabray
Summary: This story is about a legendary tale about a queen of ice, and a poor girl who magically recieves these powers.She thinks she has the perfect life.Later she comes to understand that with great power comes great responsibility
1. The ice princess Your destiny

Once upon a time there was a little girl Named Taela who was born into a poor life. Taela thought to herself I will be successful all on my own one way or another. When Taela was older, she met an Angel while she was walking down Hickson Lane. The Angel told her, "I will give you a gift of life, luxury, and power." Little did Taela know that the Angel was an Angel. Taela accepted it without any thought. The Angel said, "First ill need $1,000." So without any question Taela gave him the $1,000. Finally he asked for the snow on Mt. Hyde. Taela said that is impossible, no one can get all the snow off a mountain. The Angel said at least try. At first light Taela was at the foot of Mt. Hyde. "Ok here goes nothing," said Taela. Then Taela started up the mountain. After three days had gone by, Taela was out of food and almost, but not quite, at the top of the mountain. Taela was still determined to make it there. Nearing the end of day six, Taela had made it to the top.  
  
  
  
When Taela was there she started to cry. She was crying because she had thought hat her journey was in vein. Then Taela started to think, "look on the bright side, you are the only one in the world to have made it to the top alive". This made Taela laugh and smile again. Taela laughed so loud that the mountain shook loudly. At that moment a bright light started drawing closer toward her, and formed into a figure. The figure turned out to be the angel who gave her those challenges. The angel then spoke words like a ghost. "You have completed my task, now my soul can be at ease. For this I thank you and give you one wish, however, choose wisely for that which is done cannot be undone." With that said, Taela thought for a moment and decided that she would like to be a princess of ice. The Angel asked Taela if she was sure about her wish and Taela said yes. So the Angel said, "so let it be spoken so let it be done." In an instant the Angel had disappeared, but Taela felt unusual and her body started to glow. 


	2. A new Life

Taela felt as if she was cold all inside but as warm as a blanket. Then a voice said, "think about the powers of ice and it shall be yours". So since Taela felt weird Taela thought to herself, "What the heck lets do it!" So Taela did what she had seen on TV. Taela raised one hand in front of her and imagined a blast of ice coming out of her hand, and sure enough the blast of ice out her hand. Taela was astonished at what had happened to her. Taela practiced on different stuff that Taela had seen before, or what she had seen on TV. Taela decided to stay up in the mountains and train for 10 years. After ten years, of never being heard from, of the town giving her a funeral, and her parents putting up missing girl signs, Taela decided to go back to her home town. When Taela got back Taela looked as if she were a lonely queen of all queens. Her parents were weeping, and the town threw her a little coming back party. At the party everyone had asked her about what had happened. Taela told them everything except that Taela now was the legendary Ice princess, because she thought that they would laugh, they would want a show of her abilities, or fear her, Taela decided that the only people that she would tell were her parents, because Taela knew that she could trust them. Later on the big moment came and it was time for her to tell them. Taela got all of her courage together and Taela came out with it. "AHAHAHAHAHA" was all Taela got back, the legendary ice princess "HAHAHHAHAHAH". It was hard for them to hold in their laughs. So Taela put on her Ice robe and flicked her fingers and parents mouths were frozen solid and in a commanding voice Taela said, now do you believe me, and her parents nodded. Then Taela melted the ice off their mouths. "Oh my god," said her mother, as she fell to the couch. Then Taela told them the real story. It was hard for the family to get use to but they had to. Every year Taela would go to the mountain and harness her power but then Taela started making mountains of her own. Later on trouble came to her home town while Taela was at the mountain but when Taela got back Taela found a letter saying: I will incinerate this whole universe just try and stop me. If you are reading this I dare you to come to me at my palace. Signed Jthundora (Dark queen of the eastern land) 


	3. Part two The Clash

Will Taela accept Jthundora's challenge or will Taela just live alone and not rescue her parents find out in final the story!!!  
  
The ice princess decided to accept the challenge from Jthundora. "So it finally begins", said Taela, "the war of all wars, I will leave at day break". When morning had come Taela had set off in search of her parents. Little did she know, Jthundora was watching her from her dark crystal ball. "Hahhaha", said Jthundora. "I will need to stop her, but how? Aha I know" said Jthundora, as she was taking a bag of dust out of a drawer it looked like dirt, but out came the Evil Queen's servant. The Earth Faerie!!   
"You called master," said the Earth Faerie. "Yes, I have a job for you", said Jthundora. "Bring me the so called "Ice princess's head." "As you command master," said the Earth Faerie. Then all of a sudden the earth faerie turned herself into a pile of dust, and all the dust floated away from the dark Queen's castle. Later on when Taela was cooking lunch she noticed that a strange wind was moving toward her. Taela looked up in the sky to see what appeared to be a cloud of dust. "Wait a second that cloud is moving to fast to be normal", thought the Ice Princess. The Ice princess didn't waste any time to find out what it was. So Taela raised the both of her hands, and chanted a spell "Iblish necrum abree" and dark blue clouds poured into her hands as if it were water. Then Taela aimed her hands at the cloud and fired a beam of ice so huge that the trees blew away from the after wave. "Perfect", said the Earth Faerie. I could take that. Not seeing the actual blast. "OOOOOhhhh noooooo", said the Earth faerie, as she was fading away. The battle was won, and the victor was the Ice princess. After the battle Taela walked for about 4 hours she was tired but she had finally made it to the castle of the Dark Queen. It looked like a cloud in the sky. Well here is the big moment thought Taela. 


	4. The Earth test

"Master we have an unexpected guest what should we do", said a mysterious voice. "Show her our usual welcome", said Jthundora. "As you wish", said the figure, and then it stepped out of the shadow. He was 8 feet tall. He looked as if he were half man and half wolf. This was Balthazar. He is the winner of countless Battle Domes, and the craver of power. Balthazar got all of his power from eating Faeries. He has challenged lots of faeries and eaten them for power!! The last faerie that he challenged was Jthundora. She accepted and didn't run like most Faeries so, Balthazar rushed in before Jthundora tried to get away and she turned him into a poogle (Faerie dog)! Then he had no choice but to serve her because Jthundora was the first Faerie to have beaten him!!  
  
  
  
Balthazar was ready. Taela was busy trying to figure out how to get up to the Dark Queen's cloud palace. "Oh, I for got I could fly," said Taela. "Silly me." Then Taela took off like a jet, into the sky. Taela finally had reached the cloud palace. Taela felt very chilly all inside. Taela thought to herself, "Who would live up here?" After about thirty minutes of walking Taela was surrounded by a place that looked like an arena. Then all of a sudden Taela heard a loud and grouchy voice call out. "I challenge you to a battle." "Who are you to be challenging me," said Taela. Then the voice drew closer until a figure came into view, it was Balthazar. "I Balthazar Faerie slayer challenge you!!" "Well I don't like violence so I will just have to pass Balthazar," said Taela. "No you have no choice if you want to face Jthundora," said Balthazar. "Fine then," said Taela. "I now accept." 


	5. The Battle of Time

"Well lets!" begin Taela raised her hand. Balthazar wasted no time, he took off after Taela. He caught her by the arms before Taela had spoken a word. "I have defeated many Faeries," said Balthazar. "Don't you think I know what to do to stop them?" Then he opened up his mouth, it was at least three feet long and 1 foot wide. He tried to bite the Faerie but Taela had moved away, but he was moving so fast that he managed to get a piece of her arm. "AHHHHH," cried Taela. "There's more where that came from," said Balthazar. Taela thought about her parents, and their agony, when Taela let out that cry which had made her furious. Taela wanted to kill Balthazar quickly. Taela didn't raise her hand this time but Taela took off into the sky. "Hah how do you think I hunt faeries if I can't get up in the sky," said Balthazar. The he leaped up and was almost as high as Taela. "I had better hurry," Thought Taela. Then Taela's eyes turned a dark blue. Balthazar didn't notice because he was working on building up enough power to reach Taela. Taela was charged up. I need a full blast if I want to stop him for good. Her arm was out of commission but her power was ready and fully charged for a blast, Taela had held back a little just in case. Then Balthazar had tried for a second time he was moving at about 169 clits. Taela then rose the one hand that she had left and then chanted a spell "abrushna frozie" Balthazar tried to dodge the blast but he was moving to fast. "NOOOOOOOOOO," said Balthazar. He then was frozen solid, and still alive until he had hit the ground from 1,000 clits in the air. He was shattered pieces of ice when the battle was over.  
  
*clits= One mile 


	6. Defeat Jthundora

Taela needed about three hours to recover from the battle. Jthundora had noticed the same thing while she was watching Taela from her crystal ball. Taela didn't know that she was being watched. Jthundora thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to strike. Jthundora turned her body into bats and took off heading toward Taela. Taelia was resting until she heard a screeching sound from far away. Taela then saw a swarm of bats and they were coming closer towards her. Mad at herself and quite dumbfounded that she had used up almost all of her power on Balthazar and to top it all off her arm was still not recovered. The bats then formed a shape into a dark figure. It was Jthundora, but Taela didn't know. "Who are you," shouted Taela. "Ha-ha," said Jthundora. "You search for me for 4 days yet you don't know who or what you are looking for. I am surprised the queen picked you! Well that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you are about to die!" Taela stood up like a soldier, with her little power and one arm, Taela was ready to battle. Taela wanted to buy some time so she asked Jthundora where her parents were. Jthundora replied "You want them here they are". Jthundora snapped her fingers and her parents were in front of Taela in a bubble of some sort. "Help us Taela, help," screamed her parents. Taelia walked toward them and then Jthundora snapped again and her parents were lifted up off the ground high into the sky behind the dark faerie. If you can defeat me your parent will be released, but if you cannot then they will be killed, and if you don't accept they will be killed. "That isn't much of an offer," Taela thought to herself. So Taela decided that she would at least try, at first Taela begged Jthundora to let them all walk away. "Ahahaha you want me to let you and your parents go after you hunted me down, killed my servant, and killed me most trustworthy slave." "Ahaha well if you are serious then the answer is no! We will fight like you yourself requested," said Jthundora. "Now let's do this," they both stood at one end of the corner. "My best option is a sneak attack," said Taela. So when Jthundora had her back turned walking towards her end of the stage of the field, Taela gathered the rest of her power into a ball and send it towards Jthundora. "Perfect hit," said Taela. Then the ball of energy bounced right off of Jthundora. "Haha you tried to sneak attack me. Well take this!!" 


	7. It's Finally over

Jthundora drew her wand and waved it in a circle until it formed a black energy sphere similar to the one Taela used; only this one was bigger. Jthundora launched the sphere at Taela and it hit and Taela was immobilized!! "Now you lose I get to kill your parents," said Jthundora. She held her wand up and said "lightning hot and lightning night, lightning fierce and lightning strike," and then a huge blast of lightning struck the bubble that her parents were in, killing them both. Taela was shocked to see her parents killed in front of her. Taela had felt the same weird feeling that she felt just before she had defeated Balthazar, but this time it was much greater. This time instead of her eyes, her body started to glow. "What is happening to me," Taela thought? Even Jthundora was dumbfounded, but Jthundora didn't want to find out so Jthundora took her wand and made a sphere three times bigger than the one she had already used on Taela. "I want to see you survive this," shouted Jthundora! Then Jthundora shot the sphere at Taela. When it hit it had made the whole cloud palace shake. There was a lot of smoke. After the smoke had cleared away Taela was still standing there glowing brighter than ever, until she has glowed so bright that Jthundora was blinded. When the light had become dim there was a new figure standing there.  
  
"You have awoken me out of my slumber. I am the Ice Queen future ruler of all," said Taela in a voice of power. "Well Ice Queen or Ice princess I will still defeat you," said Jthundora. Then Jthundora took her wand and sent a screaming skeleton-head ghost at Taela. The Ice Queen gazed hard, and the whole skeleton froze and even the ground below started to freeze. Then Taela held her hands in front of her, closed them together, and then opened them back up to form her first wand ever.  
  
Taela then took the wand, held it up high, and the wand started to glow. Then a blizzard started to form. The Dark Queen's Legs started to turn into ice. Jthundora then started to beg for mercy just as Taela did. "Why should I show you any mercy after you showed me none, and killed my parents in front of my face," questioned Taela? Then the wand glowed even lighter. Jthundora was frozen into a block of ice, she wasn't dead just frozen for life. 


	8. Part Three The wrath of light

After Jthundora was defeated a faerie came out of Jthundora's wand. "I am Jthundora's sister, named Tinkervell, I will make you pay for what you have done to her," said the Faerie. Will Taela be able to stop Tinkervell, Jthundora's more powerful sister? Will Jthundora get her revenge, or will Tinkervell be joining her sister in the Faerie Underworld?  
  
Now after the battle, Jthundora has found a way to defreeze, she doesn't have any more confidence. Jthundora has lost all her powers and now has an old look and style. Jthundora spends her time now thinking of how she could have won that battle, sitting upon a rock in the middle of the sea where it always rains. Jthundora swears that one day she will have her revenge one way or another, now where did we hear that from? 


End file.
